Punk Rocket & The Hope Diamond
by Punk Rocket
Summary: Punk Rocket heard that the hope diamonds is worth tons, but he knows for a fact he can't get it by himself. So he will make a deal with the biggest thief in Jump City Red X. Together they will hopefully steal the diamond.
1. The Deal

A few light days went by. Punk Rocket finally decided it was time to get to Red X and began his search for Kitty. Punk Rocket knew the best way to draw Kitty's attention, and that was her weakness for Robin's charm. Punk Rocket made a counterfeit call to Kitty, and acted like Robin, setting up a 'date' for the two. Robin was supposed to meet Kitty at the mall the next day at noon.

The following day at noon Kitty was waiting at the bench, everything went Punk Rockets way. She sat as if she was harmless, but Punk Rocket knew the dangers she could bring. He walked closer to the bench but still kept out of site. He held his guitar tightly and strummed the strings which made a loud sonic boom toward the bench where Kitty sat. Once it reached the wooden bench, the wood snapped into pieces and Kitty was blown to the ground. Punk Rocket laughed as he saw Kitty lying on the floor. He slowly approached her, and being as cruel as he is he strummed the guitar again blowing her even farther. He laughed at the sound of chaos, he saw her on the floor staring up at him, realizing she was tricked.

"Ello mate, sorry to break it to you but that boy wonder, don't like you. Do me a favor baby and tell Red X good ole Punk Rocket wants to make a deal"

He laughed again before jumping on the guitar, and soaring out the door. He found it amusing watching people being hurt. So while Kitty delivers the message he decided he can go have some fun. He soared through the sky into a children park, where many youngsters played peacefully. When Punk Rocket arrived that all changed. He began strumming the guitar and blew the kids around like leaves on a windy day. Amused by watching the children suffer, cops arrived. He smirked at them strumming the guitar blowing there cars and them away. Cars landed everywhere, on police officers even on innocent children. Hearing the people scream in fear and being helpless was all music to his ears.

After a long day of committing cruel selfish crimes Punk Rocket returned to his hotel, surprised by seeing no wanted posters anywhere. He smirked as he entered his room, tossing his guitar on the bed then approaching the couch to see Red X with his feet on the table watching old cartoons. Punk Rocket wasn't very surprised.

"Ay mate, get you feet off my table. Your putting rubbish all over it. I'm warning you Red."

Red X smirked at the criminal in the orange suit. He withdrew his feet off the table and threw a bag of chips onto it. He picked up the remote and turned off the tv, ad arose to his feet, brushing the crumbs from the chips off of his hands.

"Watch it gramps, you're lucky I'm not pounding your face in for that stunt you pulled with Kitty, but I do say it was rich. So punk, I got your message what can I guy like me help I gut like you with?"

Red X asked Punk Rocket. Punk Rocket chuckled as he heard 'gramps' did he really look that old? He was only in his 30's. He shrugged and pointed his finger in Red X's face.

"Listen up mate, one its Punk Rocket. Two im not that old, and three I have an offer a guy like you can never turn down. If you know what I am saying."


	2. The Plan

"The Legend of The Hope Diamond."

Chapter 1: The Plan

There once was a priceless blue diamond, it was the most notorious in history. Everyone grieved for it, unfortunately it was cursed and all owners of the precious gem were unlucky. The 112-carat gem is held in Smithsonian Institution, in Washington DC, not too far from Jump City. Someone always wants the diamond, but Punk Rocket craved it. The English rocker spent several months planning his heist. His whole time in prison was preparing and planning. He couldn't do it alone, he needed someone. Someone good, someone he knew was a good thief. An idea struck him, the best thief on Jump City. The thief who stole from a Teen Titan, Red X. He figured he couldn't grasp Red X's attention easily, he needs a plan. Red X is a business man, he needs to find a deal. A deal that can work. Punk Rocket sat upon his bed at the hotel. Brainstorming ideas, his main plot is to get Red X's attention. He knew that the only thing Red X ever needs is Xenothium, to power his suit. Punk Rocket smirked as he exited the hotel, preparing to steal again. He is about to commit a crime that only Red X has done, stealing from Robin. Punk Rocket walked through the city and approached the T-shaped tower. He entered and searched around for the young heroes. The sun has yet to rise, the titans are resting. Punk Rocket entered Robins room silently, and carefully. He approached Robins closet to see multiple boxes of Robins belongings. He opened one box to see Slade's mask and a bunch of pictures of him. Punk Rocket sighed as he pushed the box aside toward the bed where Robin rested. He looked at the hero and whispered.

"A bit of an obsession with this mate huh?"

Punk Rocket stretched his arm over to another box opening it finding a multiple tubes of a red liquid. He smiled as he picked up the box with one hand and held his guitar with the other. He slowly exited the boys room, making very little noise. Luckily he escaped the boys room, but in the living room he saw Beast-Boy, in the middle of the door staring at Punk Rocket.

"Hold it right there Punk Rocket, your busted, but what do you want with a bunch of Xenothium? I mean that's all for Red X."

Beast-Boy stated with a confused face. Punk Rocket chuckled, and shook his head. He slowly and gently rested the box on the floor, as he held hid guitar high in the air. He remembered that the rest of the titans were sleeping and it will be a lot harder if he woke them up. He picked the box back up and searched through the box marked 'Red X' and found one of Red X's gadgets. It was an X shaped boomerang, he threw it at the small green hero as it stuck to his mouth, not allowing him to speak. He smirked as he threw another X shaped boomerang this time the X expanded and pinned Beast-Boy to the wall. He slowly began to exit the Titan Tower as he whispered to Beast-Boy.

"Ay Mate, that fits you good. This Xenothium junk is going to make me a lot of cruddy money."

Punk Rocket exited the titan tower and slowly walked back to the hotel. By sunrise Punk Rocket has finished planning and knew the perfect way to attract Red X's attention, by good old Pink X or should I say Kitty.


End file.
